


A Soft Touch

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur drawble for Livejournal Merlin Drabble Community: (http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com)<br/>Prompt: Skin</p><p>Pencil (2H/2B) on Bristol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Touch




End file.
